You've been Ambrosed
by angelsdee327
Summary: Dean Ambrose; the king of one-night stands, falls for Sydney Orton; WWE physiotherapist/trainer and Randy's little sister. What will Dean do when he finds the tables turned on him?
1. Chapter 1

**You've Been Ambrosed**

Summary: Dean Ambrose; the king of one-night stands, falls for Sydney Orton; WWE physiotherapist/trainer and Randy's little sister. What will Dean do when he finds the tables turned on him?

A/N: While the cameras are running, all Superstars will be addressed by their ring names. Off-air, their real names will be used.

Chapter One:

April 14th, 2014

Monday Night Raw

This was the price The Shield had to pay for assisting The Usos in their tag team match against Batista and Orton. This was the price for turning against their master. The three men stood proud awaiting their mystery opponents for the main event match. Eleven Superstars made their way down the ramp to the ring; all at the command of the COO Triple H.

These types of odds always made Sydney uncomfortable. There were too many chances of accidental injury or AOP (accidentally on purpose, as her brother called it on his DVD set) with this many men in one confined space. Sydney was Randy's younger sister that worked as a trainer for the company but more specifically, she was assigned as The Shield's personal physiotherapist.

Working ringside with the medical team, she could watch her charges up-close during the scripted beatdown they were about to receive. Knowing all of their weaknesses and past injuries; observing the action would give her an idea of what she'd be tending to when the show went off-air. Despite the years she'd been working for the company, it still made her wince when they took bumps or falls.

It started out okay since Dean, Seth and Roman were used to working as a unit but the numbers eventually wore them down, leaving them sprawled out in the ring. Seconds later, Evolution's theme song hit and her brother walked out, along with Batista and Triple H. As they walked down the ramp, Randy winked at his sister before shifting his predatory eyes to the ring. Hunter; who had already disposed of his tie and jacket on the stage, directed the "hired hitmen" out of the ring.

The ring cleared and Seth was the first to use the ropes in an attempt to regain his feet while Evolution climbed up on to the apron; stepping through the ropes a second later. Her brother started in on him, followed quickly by Dave and Hunter; the three of them using Shield tactics with a three-on-one mugging until Roman moved in to save his stable mate.

Roman had pounded on Hunter for a few moments before Randy slapped a quick RKO on the big man; the impact flipping him over and leaving him flat on his back in the center of the ring. Sydney shifted uncomfortably in her seat, keeping her focus on her Samoan friend. Her brother rolled him over on to his stomach and Dave moved him into position for his Batista Bomb. Her nerves ratcheted up even higher when it came to Dave's power moves. The man had been out of the wrestling ring for years and was still working off ring rust in Sydney's opinion. Ignoring the urge to close her eyes, she forced herself to watch him slam Roman on to the mat.

Seth took to his feet again but was instantly restrained by Randy, allowing Hunter to throw punch after punch to the youngest of The Shield. Dave occupied his time by kicking the still downed Dean in the corner closest to Sydney. Randy tossed Seth to the mat and stomped on his midsection before Dave pulled him to his feet and threw him into an RKO. No one in the business could sell a move like Seth and it only made Sydney more nervous when he lay in an unmoving heap. That wasn't good enough for Dave; who pulled him into position for a Bomb only to have it interrupted by Dean.

Randy and Hunter beat down Dean against the ropes while Dave continued with the Bomb on Seth; he took it hard on his neck and Sydney allowed her eyes to clench for a moment. Hunter pulled Dean to his feet and tossed him to Dave; the big man positioning Ambrose' head between his thighs while Randy crouched at the ready. 'Oh hell no,' she thought angrily, standing up by the barricade. Dave hoisted Dean up on to his shoulders and on the way down, Randy wrapped his arms around his neck and RKO'd him to the mat. He caught the glare his sister sent his way and had the good sense to drop his smirk for a moment before he got back into character.

Evolution stood proud in the ring; Randy tossing Dean into a corner while Hunter motioned for a microphone. "Get this shit over with," Sydney hissed at him before darting her eyes at Seth. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod before he turned to see Roman crawling towards Randy.

Hunter crouched down before Roman, mic in one hand and waving him on with the other. "Let him crawl," he told his teammates. "Come on; you've got some fight left in you? Show me. Show me!" he bellowed in Roman's face. Randy and Dave pulled Roman on to his knees, pulling his head back by his hair while Hunter got in his face. "Believe in Evolution!" He dropped the mic, pulled Roman forward and planted him with a Pedigree.

Sydney watched while the three men prowled the ring, pandering to the crowd like big dick dogs before the show went off the air. Jon moved his head under the bottom rope, cracking open his eyes to meet her gaze for a moment. He was hurting; they all were hurting and she knew it but Colby was her main concern until he let her know otherwise. She huffed out a growl of irritation while Evolution used The Shield's united fists over Joe's prone body; eating into more of her work time with them before they finally left the ring.

"I don't feel right, Kitten," Jon groaned when she edged closer.

"Kitten?" Randy questioned; arching an eyebrow at his sister once he landed on the floor close to Jon's position.

"Shut up, Randal, and get out of here already," she whispered loud enough for him to hear over Motorhead. "I'll take care of you when I get you in back, Jon," she reassured him before glancing over his stable mates. Colby was furthest away from her, just now barely lifting his head to place a hand on his neck. "For fuck's sake," she growled when her brother's stable stopped on the stage to mimic The Shield again.

Referees rushed in to assist the three men from the ring; Joe and Colby rolling out on the ramp side while Jon dropped out in front of her. "Come on, I've got you," she rushed forward, letting him drape an arm over her shoulders while he kept the other crossed over his midsection.

"Thanks, Kitten," he rasped out near her ear, leaning heavily on her side.

Jon was moving slowly, even with her assistance but they were now close enough to see Colby brush off the help of the ref and use the barricade to make his way up the ramp. Joe stayed close to his side. The two of them stopped in the middle of the ramp, turning to check on Jon's progress and waited until he caught up with Sydney. The four of them with the full contingent of referees made their way to the backstage curtain to the right of the stage.

"Colby, how's the neck and head?"

"If I have to answer now, I'd say it hurts like hell, Syd," he mumbled tiredly, using the wall to hold himself upright while they shuffled towards their locker room.

"Joe, I saw you favoring your lower back," she glanced at the big man, shaking her head slightly when his hand went to the area in question.

"Nothing slips by you, Syd. Will you work it for me before I take a shower? I don't know if I can stay on my damn feet unless it eases up," he groaned, moving out of necessity at this point.

"Of course I will, big man. You get the table first. Hey!" she shouted, darting her eyes up at the smirking face beside her. "I let the first tit grab go as an accident, Good, but there is no way your palm keeps swinging just right to brush it every step we take," she arched her brow, shaking her head when he chuckled in her ear.

"Can't blame a guy for taking a shot at it when it's right there, Kitten," he grinned, shrugging his shoulders when his friends shot him amused grins. "And don't pretend you didn't like it; I could feel how hard your nipple got just from my touch," he whispered in her ear, laughing when she lightly elbowed his side.

"Don't flatter yourself, Good. The wind could blow and my nipples would get hard. Now shut up and get your ass in the shower so I can deal with Joe," she nudged him towards his bag once they entered their private locker room, turning to help Joe out of his vest. "I got it, big man, just take it easy," she smiled softly; unfastening his vest, tossing it on the bench and then helped him remove his under armor. "Face down, Joe," she patted the massage table, turning to grab her oil.

"Why is that, Syd?" Jon asked a few minutes later, sitting on the bench in front of the lockers, shirt off with a towel in his hands.

"Why is what, Jon?" she asked, straddling Joe's backside while working his knotted muscles into a normalcy.

"Why would your nipples get hard if the wind blows? I mean, as long as it isn't a cold wind, that is," he grinned, darting his blue orbs up to lock on her obsidian.

"Jon!" Joe and Colby shouted at the same time while Sydney just laughed.

"It's okay, guys. You three know almost everything about me including my damn cycle. I think that is more embarrassing than why my nipples get pointy," she shook her head, working her fingers and palms into Joe's lower back until he let out a low contented moan.

"We try not to get knotted up during that special time of the month, baby girl," Joe moaned again, releasing a sigh of relief.

"Why's that, big man?"

"Well, you…uh…" Colby trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck while he tried to find a delicate way of saying this.

"You're fucking vicious on our muscles during that time," Jon said without missing a beat.

"You never complained before," she shot back at him while she dismounted Joe.

"I like the pain," he shrugged. "Those two are pussies and love your tender touch," he grinned while Colby covered his face in embarrassment.

"I'll keep that in mind, Jon. You're set for the shower, Joe," she patted his arm before helping him sit upright.

"Thanks, baby girl," he ruffled her hair, slipping off the table to grab his things out of his bag.

"You didn't answer my question, Syd," Jon smirked; his grin growing even bigger when she turned to regard him with narrowed eyes.

"If you must know, I've gone without for a while. Colby, come here and let me check that neck," she waved him over to sit in a chair in front of her. "Chin to chest, sweetie," she instructed him, probing his neck column with gentle fingers before gently massaging the sore area.

"A pretty thing like you going without is crime, Kitten. Why would you make yourself suffer like that?" Jon continued with his line of questioning, wanting to know everything he could about the brunette beauty.

"Have you met my brother? He's been living with me since the divorce which makes getting laid something of a chore when we're home. On the road, I spend all my time with you three and a locker room of testosterone-laden big mouths. I don't need any of them spreading bullshit around the locker room and getting back to Randal. How does that feel, hon?" she asked Colby, who just moaned while his head swayed with her massage.

"Come on, not all of us talk about our conquests," Jon argued but backpedaled when three sets of eyes trained on him. "Okay, I only tell them," he pointed to his stable mates. "Someone has bound to have caught your eye around here. Come on, out with it," he waved his hands at her, urging her to give up her interests.

"Well now that you mention it, I really have a thing for that Irishman. He looks like he's made of marble and has an ass you can bounce a quarter off of…"

"He has a big mouth! He'd tell everyone he fucked you," Jon cut her off; a flash of irritation in his eyes.

"He's telling the truth," Colby added, keeping his eyes closed while he relished the wonderful sensation of her fingers providing him soothing relief.

"Stephen regales anyone who will listen with tales of his conquests," Joe huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Then I guess I'm screwed and will remain celibate because Colby has a girlfriend and Joe is engaged," she cocked her head, smiling sweetly at the scowl on Jon's face before glancing up at Joe while he laughed deep in his throat. "Go get in the shower, Colby, and I'll take care of that head back at the hotel. You too, Jon; I'll tend to those ribs back in your room. I'm going to tear down the table and I'll meet you at the SUV," she watched Joe and Colby walk into the shower room before glancing up into Jon's stormy eyes when he stopped right before her.

"I don't feel a breeze in here, Kitten," Jon rasped out in her ear, standing maybe an inch away from her. "And those nipples sure are hard," he chuckled, flicking his finger over one hard tip; causing her to gasp and arch her back, before following his friends into the shower.

"Insufferable man," Syd rolled her eyes; breaking down her table, packing her things and left the locker room, heading out to their rental.

"Jon, why do you constantly try to push Syd's buttons?" Colby asked his friend while they showered. "You know it is impossible to get under her skin. You keep trying and all that happens is she gets under yours," he exchanged a grin with Joe.

"The hell she does," Jon snapped irritably.

"Fool, just the mention of Stephen had you seeing red," Joe laughed; shaking his head.

"You're trying to score with her, aren't you?" Colby asked with a grin while he wrung his hair out.

"So what if I am?" Jon shrugged; shutting off the water and grabbing his towel.

"You keep trying to get in that girl's pants and you'll have Randy up your ass," Joe said with a warning tone; towel-drying his hair.

"Please! Everyone knows she's the meaner Orton," Jon shook his head with a smirk.

The Shield and their personal caregiver returned to their four room suite; all changing into comfortable clothing before Syd got to work on Colby's head and Jon's ribs. The three men relaxed into the plush sofas watching television until Jon wandered towards the bar where Sydney performed her nightly ritual of soaking her hands in ice and cold water. His two friends took their absence as an opportunity to play Call of Duty.

"Why do you do that?" he asked with a tilt to his head when the ice clinked against the metal sink.

"Because the three of you are solid as rock and it hurts my fucking hands to work the knots out of your muscles," she sighed; wiggling her fingers to circulate her blood.

"I didn't know that; I didn't know it hurt you," he bit his lip, feeling bad for a moment until freezing fingers closed over his nipples. "Son of a bitch!" he shrieked, jumping out of her reach.

"Now your nipples are pointy too," she wagged her eyebrows, walking towards her room with a grin. "Night, boys. If you need me, just knock and Colby, don't be stubborn about your head," she lightly scratched her nails over both of their scalps; Joe and Colby melting into the back of the sofa and momentarily forgetting their video game.

"I won't, Syd, and I have the ice pack on my nightstand," he threw in the last part, grinning when she pouted at him.

"Night, baby girl," Joe glanced back at her until she disappeared behind her closed door before turning to Jon. "You can cut glass with those things, man," he chuckled; laughing harder at the man's frown.

"Fuck you both," he grumbled, flopping down on the sofa to nurse his beer while he absently rubbed his cold nipples.

Jon let a full hour pass of suffering through Joe and Colby playing Call of Duty before he pushed to his feet and walked to Syd's door; knocking softly before walking in and closing the door behind him. "Jon? Are you okay?" she asked him; sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. He silently sat beside her, taking her hand and rubbing his thumbs into her sore palms. "What are you doing?" she whispered breathlessly when he placed her palm on his bare chest and used his nimble digits to massage her aching fingers.

"I'm taking care of the woman who takes care of us," he answered softly; his blue eyes never leaving her black. She didn't argue when he took her other hand and he inwardly smiled when she didn't remove the one from his chest.

"You have a surprisingly gentle touch for the man who is the King of Death Matches," she mused; keeping her gaze on his hands while her fingers moved to feel his chest hair.

"You'd be surprised just how gentle my touch can be, Kitten," he purred low in his throat, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"What if I don't want it gentle?" she glanced up at him; hands splayed over his pecs.

"I can do that too," he growled; moving his hands to the hem of her tank and stripping it off. He groaned when her breasts were revealed to him; wrapped an arm behind her back and hungrily sucked one hardened peak into his hot mouth. "Fuck, Syd, you're so fucking sexy," he mumbled against her breast before scoring her nipple with his teeth.

"Oh fuck, Jon," she whimpered; lacing her fingers through his hair and pushing his mouth into her sensitive flesh.

He laid her down; not separating his mouth from her nipple and sprawled out beside her. Jon cupped that large firm mound in his hand while his teeth and tongue continued to ravage the tip. His free hand slid down her flat abdomen, slipping into her shorts and firmly rubbed over her clit; sending jolts of intense pleasure through her body.

"I need to see that kitty now, baby," he gasped, pulling away from her breast to kneel beside her. His eyes darted up to her; taking in her long brown hair splayed across the pillows, her perfect breasts laboring for breath, her eyelids fluttering and hands clasping the sheets at her sides. "Fucking sexy," he growled, pulling down her shorts and tossing them to the floor. "There's that pretty kitty," he placed his hands on her knees, prying her legs open and situated himself on his stomach between them. "I got you wet, Kitten," he mused, tracing a finger over her pussy.

"You have a way about you, Jon. It is damn hard to resist," Sydney moaned, squirming with every movement of his finger.

"Does that mean you were lying about remaining celibate since Joe and Colby are taken? Does that mean I do it for you, Kitten?" he smirked when her head went back the instant his touch moved to her clit. "While I do love all those little moans and whimpers, sweetheart, I'm going to want to hear your answer," he chuckled; relentlessly flicking his fingertip over her sensitive nub.

"Yes, Jon, I was lying. You do it for me…you're fucking hot, now lick my pussy," she panted out with an irritated whimper.

"My pleasure, Kitten," he purred before licking along her soaked flesh. "Such a sweet kitty, like I knew it would be," he groaned, delving his tongue into her depths. Jon couldn't get enough of her taste; it was like an instant addiction that his tongue couldn't live without, lapping at her inner walls to get as much of her as he could. "Fuck, baby, you taste so fucking good," he gasped, sliding his hands under her ass and lifting her up for his mouth to feast on. Focusing on her clit, he slid a finger into her warmth and purred around the tender flesh between his lips. "You feel like warm silk, Kitten. I can't wait to feel you around my cock," he rasped out, returning his tongue to the task at hand while he added another finger into her pussy, pumping them in and out at a torturous pace.

"Jon…" Sydney gasped; her voice raising an octave when she felt herself teetering on the edge.

"Cum for me, Kitten." At the return of his mouth and another thrust of his long fingers, Sydney shattered into a million pieces when her orgasm exploded from within. "That's my girl," he said in a smug tone, lapping up her juices before easing her back on to the bed. "You're too beautiful to suffer, Syd," he grinned at the recovering woman while he stripped off his shorts and crawled up the bed. "I'll put you out of your misery, Kitten," he whispered against her lips before he thrust his cock home.

Joe and Colby were in mid-game when Sydney cried out; startling them both into action until Jon shouted, "Fucking hell, Syd! You're so fucking tight, Kitten!" and stopped them cold.

"Oh my God!" Colby grinned ear to ear, bouncing on the couch like a hyperactive kid. "He wore her down! I can't believe it!"

"Would you keep it down before they hear you?" Joe swatted at him, frowning when Colby swatted back.

"They couldn't hear a nuclear explosion right now," Colby flopped over to rest his back against the arm of the couch on his side.

"Are you listening?" Joe furrowed his brows at his friend.

"Man, how can we not? He's practically howling at the moon. 'You're so fucking tight, Kitten,'" Colby imitated Jon's voice and broke down laughing with Joe.

"You feel amazing around my cock, Syd. I love your kitty," Jon gasped out, snapping his hips to fill her to completion with each thrust. "Does your kitty love my cock, baby?" he groaned from her tight heat surrounding his penetrating length.

"Yes, Jon, my pussy loves your cock," she said with a hitch before placing one foot on his chest and pushing him off. "Not to worry, lover, I just want to feel you as deep as you can get," she smirked, rolling over on to her hands and knees.

"That's my girl," he groaned low in his throat, taking a tight hold of her hips and drove his length back into her welcoming depths. "That's my fucking pussy," he moaned, placing a hand between her shoulder blades and pushing her upper body down to the bed. "You've got a beautiful ass, Syd," he skimmed his palm over one pert cheek before smacking it, causing the woman before him to moan loudly. "You like that, Kitten?" he grinned, slapping her right cheek again.

"Yes, Jon, I love it," she grunted when he rained a stinging slap down on her ass while continuously pounding her with his relentless cock.

"Never would have figured you to be into spanking, sweetheart, but I love it. Just like I love watching my dick slide in and out of that wet pussy," he gritted out of clenched teeth; eyes fixated on his cock invading that tight heat.

Every smack to her ass, every whimper he tore from her lungs and every obscenity he spoke had Joe and Colby rolling on the sofa, barely restraining their laughter.

"Fuck, Syd, you're so hot, so tight," he moaned; letting his eyes fall closed for an instant before he felt her body disappear from around him. "What the fuck, Kitten?" he asked with a furrowed brow when she turned to kneel in front of him.

"Fucking hell, Jon, does your mouth have an off button?" she shot back with a glint in her eyes.

"Have you met me, sweetheart?" he fired back with a smirk.

"Shhh!" Joe hissed out; clutching his stomach with one hand and covering Colby's mouth with the other.

"I can't! This is too much!" he mumbled against his stable mate's palm; eyes moist with tears.

"For fuck's sake, come here," she snatched up a handful of his hair and dragged him off the bed, pushing his back against the wall near the door.

"Ow! Watch the hair, Kitten," he huffed out, expelling the air from his lungs. "I knew you were the meaner Orton," he frowned, rubbing his head when she released her grip. "What the hell?" he glanced at the door when he heard a thud in the other room before she took his chin and returned his attention to her.

"Do you want this pussy, Jon? No words; just nod," she covered his mouth with a finger. He adamantly nodded his head in response. "Good boy," she grinned, grasping his shoulders and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. "Then fuck this pussy, Jon," she whispered against his lips before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

His hands went to her ass and he spun; pinning her to the wall before he thrust his cock home once again. She found his off button by sharing her breath with him while he drove repeatedly into her body. They kissed until their lungs gave out and by the time they separated for air, words were lost to him. Syd's head went back to the wall while Jon buried his face in her neck. They were nearing the pinnacle of their release and all that Syd could manage was moans and hitched cries while Jon muttered "fuck, fuck, fuck" over and over.

"Jon!" Sydney cried out; her body shuddering with her orgasm.

"Fuck, Syd!" Jon shouted when her pussy clamped down on his cock, pulling his release from him. He melted into her body, shaking from his orgasm and breathing hard against the side of her neck. He pulled back just enough to look in her hazy eyes; a moment of vulnerability reflecting in his blue eyes before he locked it back down. "What's wrong, Kitten?" he asked when she squirmed to be set down. "Where are you going?" he asked when she snatched up her robe, put it on and started for the door.

"I'm going to use your shower and go back to bed," she smiled softly, opening the door. "I don't do the cuddling thing or sleep in the wet spot but thank you for taking the edge off, Jon," she winked; crossing the room to his door. "Hope you two enjoyed the show," she smirked at Joe and Colby before disappearing into Jon's room.

The two of them glanced at Jon when he joined them after pulling his shorts back on; they had to bite their lips to keep from laughing. The look on their friend's face was priceless; a mixture of awe, confusion and something they couldn't quite place.

"I think I'm in love," Jon mumbled with a curious look.

"Good luck with that, man. She sounds like a female version of you. Oh, excuse me, the former version of you except she doesn't sleep around," Joe threw his head back and laughed at the pout on Jon's face.

"Man, you've been Ambrosed!" Colby snorted; tears falling down his face as he collapsed into hysterics against Joe's side.

"Fuck both of you. I'll get her," Jon smirked; putting his feet up on the coffee table and crossing his arms behind his head while he made his plans to break Sydney Orton down.

Review to continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Stop that incessant knocking!" Sydney barked out; rubbing her eyes with scowl. "I haven't had coffee yet. I could legally kill you," she yawned, feeling her lids flutter with the urge to return to bed.

"Aw, come on, grumpy! Time to get up and hit the gym," Randy smiled at his sister, ruffling her hair before he stepped passed her into their suite.

"I fucking hate you sometimes, Randal," she grumbled, stalking over to her original room and quickly shutting the door behind her; finding Jon on the end of her bed. "You're up early and look better than I do. That isn't right," she pulled a face, moving to her luggage to pull out her workout gear.

"Colby has us hard-wired to be up on Crossfit days, you know that," he focused on tying his shoes until she dropped her robe. "You might want to wear something a little more…concealing than that sports bra, Kitten. I left some marks," he chuckled, fingering the bruises and bitemarks he left behind on her skin.

"It was worth every mark so I give no fucks. Although, I am sore as sin; you really pounded the hell out of me," she felt him sidle up behind her while she pulled her shorts up.

"You did say you didn't want gentle, sweetheart. If you want to try gentle next time, just say so and I'll be happy to oblige," he rasped out in her ear.

"Who said there would be a next time, Jon?" Sydney flashed him a smile over her shoulder, picked up her shoes and walked out into the living area with Jon on her heels. "What?" she furrowed her brows at the strange look her brother gave her.

"Why was Good in your room?" he asked; steely eyes shifting between the two.

"None of your fucking business," she snapped at him; sitting on the sofa next to Joe to put on her shoes. "So are we ready?" she glanced between the big man beside her, to Colby and then her brother.

"Syd, you know we can't be seen going to the gym with them. We're feuding and have to keep up appearances," Randy stubbed the toe of his shoe against the carpet, staring up at her through his lashes.

"Thank you, Colby," she smiled up at him when he passed her a travel mug of coffee, and moved back when he saw her mood shift to irritation. "Then that means we don't go to the gym together, Randal," she spoke conversationally, taking a sip from her mug.

"We always workout together, sis!" he said sternly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Not when I just treated my guys for injuries a few hours ago. I need to be with them and you know it so I guess I'll see you later, big brother," she shrugged her shoulders and jutted her chin towards the door; watching as he dejectedly left the room. "My God, that man can pout," she rolled her eyes, taking another sip of coffee.

"You didn't have to do that, baby girl. We'd be okay for the few hours you spend with him," Joe said softly; securing his hair at his nape while he glanced up at her skeptical face.

"Right; so a good time for me to be away from you is when your back seizes up while you're benching or for Colby to get dizzy when he's on the rings? I won't tell you how to wrestle and you don't tell me how to care for my clients, big man," she lightly pinched his cheek and got up laughing; carrying her mug to the door.

"You tell me how to wrestle all the time and you're thinking about Roddy pinching my cheek again, aren't you?" he got up, shaking his head while they filed out of their suite.

"I tell you how to do certain shit to minimize damage, big man, and that shit was funny! The whole segment was hysterical," she laughed; pointing at Joe's blushing cheeks. "It was spectacular just to have him and Jon working the mic together but the cheek pinch! And the look on your face!" she chuckled; hitting the button to call the elevator.

"You are having too much fun at my expense," Joe grinned; averting his eyes from his laughing friends.

"Yeah but I'm getting a headstart on my abs workout," she winked at the big man and stepped on to the elevator; feeling Jon settle against her back with his hand on her hip.

"I know a great exercise for those abs, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear; feeling a slight shudder run through her when he rubbed his stubble against her cheek.

"I'm sure you do, Jon. By the way, you should keep the scruff," she ran her index finger over it. "It feels amazing on the inner thighs," she winked; smirking when she walked out into the lobby.

*COUGH* "Boner alert!" Colby pointed at Jon; he and Joe chuckling as they followed Syd.

* * *

"Hold up, children," Syd called out to the three men, stopping them in their tracks. "Did you really think I was going to set you loose on the playground without making sure you're prepped for it? Bring it in here, Ninja," she twirled her finger around; stepping up to Colby when he put his chin to his chest. "Still no bump on this hard head," she mused to herself; flicking his ear a second later before rubbing her thumbs into his neck.

"What was that for?" he pouted, rubbing his ear.

"For rolling your eyes at me," she grinned.

"I wasn't even looking at you this time! How did you know?"

"Trade secrets, my son. You're good to go. Have fun storming the castle," she patted his shoulder; shaking her head when he turned to give her a playful peck on the cheek and run off. She cocked her head at Jon when he seemed to glare at his stable mate's back before returning his focus to her. "Come here, big man," she motioned Joe over, running her fingers into the muscles in his lower lumbar. "Any tightness?"

"No, baby girl, I'm good and I'll be sure to stretch," he smiled over his shoulder at her.

"I'm that predictable huh?" she arched a brow.

"Not after last night," he gave her smug grin and backed away with his hands up.

"Yeah, I deserved that one. Go on but don't overdo it," she waved him off, turning to Jon. "Let me see those ribs, sweetheart," she moved to grab the hem of his tank and lifted curious eyes to him when he backed up. "What's going on, Jon?"

"Nothing," he shrugged; feeling a little anxious. "My ribs are fine, Kitten," he said as he kept his eyes downcast until a stiff arm pushed him back into the wall.

"Despite what we did last night, you are the only one of the three of you with an actual injury; minor but still a bruised rib," her obsidian drilled into his blue; the famous Orton temper coming to the surface. "I am responsible for you, your well-being, nursing you back to health and keeping you as comfortable as possible while you endure the shit this company puts you through. You will not dodge me like that again. Are we clear?" she lifted an eyebrow, waiting for his response.

"Whatever you say, Kitten," Jon sighed; lifting the hem of his shirt and looked up at the ceiling when her gentle hands glided over his abs. 'Fuck, that feels good,' he thought, letting his head fall back against the wall while he clenched his eyes. "And that is why I didn't want you touching me right now," he huffed out a few minutes later; glancing down into her wide eyes before he placed a hand on her nape and pulled her head to his chest. "A few hours ago, I learned every curve of your body; I had your taste on my tongue and got to see the look in your eyes when you came. Right now, I still associate your touch, your scent with sex and have to will away my second hard-on in an hour," he whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss to her temple before he moved off to start his workout.

Syd stuck with a regular workout instead of joining the guys' routine. Jon really did put her body through the wringer and didn't want to rely on her legs to hold her up. She could feel his eyes on her while she did curls and had to admit, his attention felt good but relationships were not a friend to her. She was a moody bitch with a fiery temper and an overbearing brother; the combination of the two tended to run off all her boyfriends. Her sexual dry spell had gone on longer than Randy's divorce and if she were honest with herself, she'd admit that Jon had touched her in more ways than one.

"What have I told you about benching alone?" A familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she glanced up to see the steely eyes of her brother staring down at her.

"What are you doing here, Randal? I thought you couldn't be seen around them," she sighed heavily; getting her breathing back under control to push the weight off her chest while her brother spotted her.

"I refused to miss working out with my baby sister," he grinned; letting it drop when she narrowed her eyes on him. "Fine! I rented out the gym so that only people from the company can use it for the next two hours. No fans will see me near The Shield…or Dave," he added when The Animal walked in.

"Oh joy! Rusty is here," Syd rolled her eyes; her sarcasm making her brother chuckle.

"He's trying, Syd," he said softly as he nodded his head at Batista across the room.

"He's on a layover, Randal, just stopping by before his next destination," she grunted; pushing the bar one last time before Randy placed it back in the cradle.

"What are you two doing?" Dave asked with a smile; hands on hips.

"We were about to get in the ring, Dave. It has been a month or so since Randal and I locked it up but now that I think about it," she cocked her head; narrowing her eyes on the big man and felt her brother tense up beside her. "Why don't you join us and chip away a little more of that rust build up? It would be nice if you didn't make Joe look bad in the ring every night," she smirked, walking off towards the practice ring.

"Sydney!" Randy shouted at his sister; instantly drawing everyone's attention, before running a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, man," he sighed, shaking his head even though deep down he agreed with her.

"She's always been feisty and always spoke her mind, man. I guess that's what makes it easy to tell you two are related," Dave chuckled; jerking his head towards the ring. "Come on, I believe I'm about to get my ass schooled by your sister," he kept the smile on his face, walking up to the ring while the younger Orton ran the ropes.

"Come on, bro, let's show Dave how the Ortons warm up," she waved him in, crooking her finger at Dave, "you too, old man," she chuckled when her brother sighed, rolling his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"You are evil, you know that?" Randy muttered to Sydney when he joined her in the ring.

"We have fought since the womb, Randal. Why would I change now?" she chuckled at him, looking back to Dave. "What we do is run the ropes, crossing each other while trying to avoid collision. Randal, you run left to right and I'll go back and forth. Dave, you go opposite me and try to avoid us both," she moved back to her rope, looking across to Dave before glancing to her left at Randy.

"Ready?" Randy asked Syd getting a nod in return before looking at Dave. "Don't plow down my sister, man," he clenched his jaw, showing just how much he believed Sydney's opinion on his rust; not wanting his sister hurt as a result of it.

"I got it, man. You two start out and I'll jump in when you hit your stride," Dave nodded at them to get moving.

"What's going on, Kitten?" Jon asked as he and the others moved closer once they saw the Orton twins and Dave in the ring.

"Will you stop with the Kitten thing, man?" Randy scowled at the man's smirk.

"No," he shook his head, turning his attention back to Syd, dismissing her brother.

"Just an Orton Workshop with Dave here to see if he can keep up," she winked at Jon before putting her game face on. "Go!"

Jon and the others watched the twins start off, picking up speed as they bounced off the ropes and narrowly miss each other as they crossed in the center of the ring. Their eyes went to Dave as he measured the timing before he started off; barely missing Randy on the first two passes. On the third, their shoulders clipped redirecting Dave into Syd's path; the younger Orton seeing him running towards her, leap-frogged into the air, using her hands on his head to catapult over him.

"Goddamn it, Dave! I told you not to run over my sister! What the fuck, man?" Randy shouted at The Animal, moving to grasp Sydney's shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I didn't get run over. Quit being so fucking dramatic, Randal," she waved him off before darting her narrowed eyes to the other man. "You still gas out quickly, Dave," she shook her head, glancing at her clients for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Syd," he gasped; trying to catch his breath.

"What did you come back for? Believe me, I've been around long enough to see guys stream back in because they miss the limelight but you had other shit going on. You had zero stamina back then and even less now. By all rights, you should have been sent to developmental to work off your rust and get in ring shape. The fact that you didn't cost us one of the hardest workers in the company and don't say shit about Phil being a cranky bitch," she swung her finger between Dave and Randy. "That is true but he had every right to be and he was the best thing we had in the locker room. Although those two and Bryan are filling the empty hole he left rather well," she pointed at Jon and Colby.

"Thanks, Syd," Colby smiled with a faint blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Yeah, thanks, Kitten," Jon chuckled when Randy rolled his eyes with a loud sigh of annoyance.

"You're welcome," she nodded her head at them before returning her attention to the fidgeting Batista. "I don't care that you stayed active with Jiu-Jitsu, Dave. Most of that is ground work and that doesn't fly here. Your rust is risking injury to others and the fact that you've forgotten how to sell a bump is making them look bad. If you wanted to stroll in the door and work with the big boys again then maybe you should have asked to work with Big Paul or Mark since they're slow too. But no, you signed on to work a storyline with two of the fastest, slickest players in the locker room and one big man with agility. Work your shit out, get it right or get the fuck out," she poked him in the chest and leapt over the top rope; landing on her feet before Jon; his hands instantly landing on her waist and a grin on his face.

"Syd!"

"Bro, stop giving me shit for saying things that most of you wish you had the balls to say. I'm out of here," she wandered off with Jon trailing close behind.

"What time are we going to meet to head home?" Randy yelled after her.

"I'm actually thinking of staying on the road," she turned; walking backwards. "I shared the womb with you, grew up in the same house and work with you. Having you live in my house too is like over-dosing. I need a break, Randal," she spun around, continuing towards the door.

"You really plan on staying on the road?" Jon asked while they retrieved their gym bags.

"Yeah, I'm too cranky to be around him right now," she shouldered her bag and quirked a brow at him when he held the door open for her.

"What? I can be a gentleman," he said in a defensive tone. "I thought getting laid would help with the crankiness," he smirked; laughing when she shook her head.

"Well that was quick but this Jon Good is the one I know," she laughed softly, getting in the car when he unlocked the doors. "Are we abandoning Joe and Colby?" she asked when he got behind the wheel.

"No, they're coming," he strummed his fingers on the wheel; thinking for a few minutes before he turned to her. "Would you be interested in some company while you stay on the road?" he cocked his head at her; seeing the others make their way to the car and hoped she'd answer before they got in. His friends ribbed him enough about being Ambrosed by this woman already…

"You and I tearing up this town before we move on to the next; do you think it would survive?" she regarded him with a smile.

"Hell no but let's do it anyways," he licked his lips, biting the bottom one and noticed her gaze drift to his mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest up?"

"I can rest when we pass out. Besides, you're officially my hero now after giving Dave that tongue-lashing," he chuckled; his eyes flashing at her.

"Okay," she nodded with a grin.

* * *

After driving Colby and Joe to the airport later that day, Jon and Sydney disappeared into their individual rooms to change for their night out. Jon couldn't get the thought of Syd's face during orgasm out of his head. It was so bad he got unbearably hard again and had to jerk one out in the shower, growling her name when he came all over his hand and the tile wall.

"Here's hoping that keeps you in check for a few hours," he told his dick while he brushed his hair back. He grabbed his razor, studied it for a second and put it away when he remembered how fond she was of his scruff. "I can't believe I'm doing this to impress her," he shook his head, staring at his reflection in the mirror 20 minutes later. He made the effort of wearing a pair of nice blue jeans with a black, long-sleeved button-up shirt; rolling up the sleeves to his elbows and settled on black boots. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled, grabbing his wallet, the car keys and room key before leaving his room.

He was surprised when five minutes later, the door to Syd's room opened and the lady walked out. Jon's breath hitched in his throat while his eyes drifted down her body appreciatively. "You're breathtaking, Princess," he said in a low, seductive tone while he walked a circle around her. Her long, wavy brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders to cascade down her back. Her blouse was made of a deep red silk; sleeveless with a plunging neckline, that matched her luscious lips and stopped just at the top of her black leather skirt that was butter soft, tied at the hip and stopped mid-thigh. Black leather high heels completed her ensemble and Jon's eyes just soaked in all of that golden skin. "I'm going to have to beat the hyenas off of you with a stick. Ready, Kitten?" he held out his arm, smiling when she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"Ready, Tiger," she glanced into those pale blues and, for once, didn't quash the flutter of her heart. He was stunningly handsome with that amazing smile, adorable dimples, blonde hair; that was already starting to curl as it dried, and drop dead physique. As he walked her down the hall to the elevator, her mind drifted over her companion and the way he had constantly tried to get into her pants from the day they took her on as their physiotherapist. She knew the rumors of his sexual conquests and figured he would move on by now since she gave him what he wanted but that didn't appear to be the case. He was actively pursuing her and she wasn't sure how to handle that. While she didn't sleep around like he did, she was equally allergic to relationships like he was. 'Just enjoy your time with the stud, Syd. He's bound to move on sooner or later and things will go back to normal,' she told herself when they walked across the lobby and climbed into the cab he had waiting. "So where are you taking me, Jon? Should I be concerned?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Not at all, sweetheart," he kept his eyes forward, loving the fact that she still had a hold of his arm during the cab ride. "It isn't really my thing but I've noticed you like to dance so I figured we'd hit the club that the rest of our road warriors are headed towards," he shrugged his shoulders, glancing out the window at the line that circled the building. "Keep the change," he tossed a twenty at the driver, opened the door, stepped out and held his hand out. "Come on, Kitten, let's see what kind of trouble we can get into," he grinned, helping her from the car and escorted her directly inside; bypassing the line.

"Looks like our fellow stragglers are up in the VIP area already," she leaned in close to his ear to be heard over the raucous music.

"Why don't you head up and I'll get us some drinks?" he intentionally brushed the shell of her ear with his lips and smirked when she subconsciously tilted her head towards his mouth. "What can I get you, sweetheart?" he rasped seductively, grinning when her eyes fluttered.

"Surprise me," her onyx eyes darted up to his, the challenge there for him to see. Her devilish smirk mirrored his before she turned towards the stairs, flashed her company ID to the bouncer and made her way up.

Jon watched Nic Nemeth stand and hug her; growling under his breath, before he went to the bar to order them drinks. He wasn't blind to what was happening. They'd hit it off as friends almost instantly despite the fact that he flirted with her outrageously. He'd seen her get dangerously close to the action at ringside to check on him or the others and felt tension over her welfare. When Colby kissed her cheek earlier at the gym, he had to mentally restrain himself from smacking one of his two best friends and now he felt the urge to strangle Nic. One taste of the woman and she had a firm grip on him. It was a first for Jon.

"So you decided to stay on the road?" Nic asked her at their table, leaning closer to be heard.

"I needed some alone time away from my brother and this one here decided to keep me company," she cocked her head towards Jon when he took a seat at her side.

"Jon," Nic smiled; always friendly and cheerful. It irritated Jon.

"Nic," he nodded back with a sharp look in his ice blue eyes.

"So what did you bring me?" Syd asked; trying to break this ridiculous tension.

"I thought I'd start us off with tequila shots and beer chasers," he grinned cockily when the waitress placed a bottle, two shot glasses, lime wedges, salt and two beers on the table.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Good?" Syd arched a brow while Jon poured two shots.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kitten. Now open up," he smirked, placing a lime wedge at her mouth until she took it between her teeth. "I love how well you obey," he chuckled; grabbing her wrist and licked it before he applied the salt. "The only thing that would make this better is if I could take this shot from between those tits," he wagged his eyebrows; licking the salt from her inner wrist, tossed back the shot and leaned in to close his mouth over the lime, using his teeth to strip all of it off the rind. "Now that was fucking intoxicating," he gasped, running his tongue over his lips while staring into her eyes.

"My turn," she smiled devilishly, moving to straddle his lap. "Open up," she held the lime before his mouth, eyes focused on his mouth when he took it between his teeth. "That's a good boy," she winked at him; grabbing a handful of his hair and pulled his head to the side. Sydney felt him groan when she ran her tongue up the side of his neck; feeling his hands cup her ass while she applied the salt. "Thanks, Niccy," she winked when her friend passed her the shot when she turned. With Jon's hair still firmly in her grip, she slowly ran her tongue up his neck, pulled his head upright when she tossed back her shot and closed her mouth over the lime, pressing her lips to his.

When they separated, they glanced at the table full of their co-workers; most of them with their mouths hanging open. "Fuck, are you two trying to raise the temperature in this fucking place?" Nic asked, fanning himself with a grin. "We need a tequila set up here please!" he waved at the waitress, getting a nod in return.

"See what you've done? This fucking group doing tequila shots while left to our own devices is just dangerous. This place doesn't stand a chance," she smiled down at Jon, clasping her hands behind his neck.

"They aren't the ones I give a shit about and we're plenty dangerous on our own," he gripped her ass, pulling her further into him. "I believe it's my turn," he gripped her hair, pulling her head to the side and smiled when he felt the purr in her throat through his tongue. "Open that mouth for me, baby," he rasped in her ear, feeling his cock harden between them. "You're fucking sexy as hell," he groaned in her ear once he lapped up the salt on her neck, threw his shot back and crashed his mouth upon hers.

The group of wrestlers consisting of Nic, Mike Mizanin, Cody Runnels, Matt Cardona, Ettore Ewen, Saraya-Jade Bevis, Jon and Josh Fatu and Trinity McCray got into full swing after watching Jon and Syd shoot their tequila like pros. The couple kept an eye on the others but mostly at a glance while either of them prepped their next shots. They really didn't care what the others were up to but they tended to stick together like the nomads they are when out on the town.

"Oh girl, we have to dance to this song!" Trinity shouted when Carlos Santana with Rob Thomas came on playing Smooth.

"Oh hell yeah, it has been forever since I've done a decent Cumbia," Syd agreed; taking her hand and glanced at Jon; who shook his head no.

"You Cumbia?" Trinity asked the female Orton, getting a nod in return. "Let's do it, girl. Come on, babe," she grabbed her husband's hand and pulled them both along.

"I'm in!" Nic shouted; following the girls down the stairs along with some of the others.

"Hey Josh," Jon stopped one of the twins before he hit the stairs. "Stick close to Syd, will ya?"

"Sure, bro," he smiled, rushing to catch up to the others.

Jon and Big E watched from the upper level while their group of friends danced together, singing loudly. "Let me guess, Nic?" E asked Jon, getting a nod in return. "He is a shameless flirt. Almost as bad as you," he laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"That dance is damn sexy," Jon cocked his head; watching Syd sway her hips with her arms over her head, dancing with her back to Josh's chest. He chuckled when Nic tried to move in from the front only to have the twin grab her hand and hip to spin them the other way.

"You missed out, man. The Cumbia was considered a mating dance once upon a time. The more sensual the better and I'd say Sydney wouldn't have a problem finding a mate the way she moves that body," he grinned; almost choking on his beer when Josh easily picked her up by the waist and repositioned them again to keep Nic at bay; all the while making it look like it was part of the dance. "He's a good watchdog but I think you'd be better," he elbowed Jon, jutting his chin out towards the dance floor.

"Is it that obvious?" Jon asked while his eyes remained fixed on Syd's gliding body.

"To anyone that knows you and pays attention, my friend," E clapped a big hand down on his back.

"Mating dance huh?" Jon smirked. "I might not know how to Cumbia but I know a good mating dance and the perfect song for it," he took off down the stairs, made his way over to the man running the sound system and spoke into his ear; handing him a few bills before he zeroed in on his brunette beauty. He stood back and waited; watching her and Josh move expertly and in sync with each other while their group sang out the last of the lyrics. 'Fuck, she's beautiful,' he shook his head with a soft smile when they ended their dance with Josh dipping her back over his arm. "Hi there," he waved when her upside down eyes ran up his body to his face. "Mind if I cut in, man?" he asked Josh; who was panting heavily after the exertion.

"Not at all, bro. I might need to lie down after that," he pulled Syd upright and spun her into Jon's arms.

"Hey Josh!" he called out, waiting until he glanced back at him. "Thanks," he nodded.

"It was my pleasure, bro," Josh flashed a dazzling smile when Syd furrowed her brow, before making his way upstairs.

"What was that?"

"Don't worry about it, just dance with me," he whispered in her ear, placing his hands on her hips and pulled her ass flush to his groin when Slow 'an Easy from Whitesnake began.

"Holy shit, this song is hot as fuck," she panted; undulating her body with the opening guitar.

"What a coincidence; that's all I can think about while watching you move," he purred in her ear; his hands drifting over her pelvis while he ground his denim-covered erection against her ass.

_Keep on pushing, babe  
Like I've never known before  
You know you want it crazy, child  
I just wanna see you on the floor  
Want a superstitious woman  
She got a superstitious mind_

Jon took Sydney's wrists, raising her arms over her head until her hands settled on his shoulders. He ran his nose over her shoulder, up her neck taking in her scent before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. She moved one hand into his hair; the other to the back of his neck holding him in place. He ran the back of his fingers down her side, settling on her hip while the other splayed over her exposed mid-drift.

_I can't see you, baby  
I can't see you anymore, no more  
Keep on loving me  
Like I've never known before  
I want a superstitious woman with a superstitious  
A superstitious mind, an' I don't mind, baby_

_Oh, lookout_

The two lost themselves in the song and each others' touch. He continued to move his lips and teeth along her flesh; his hands roaming her body and Sydney allowed him access. She was too far gone in the hard body rubbing against her; feeling his breath on her skin, his hands eagerly mapping her curves. She just managed to open her eyes and catch Trinity and Jon's beaming smiles when the chorus began; clapping her hands over her head and singing along with the crowd.

_So take me down, slow an' easy  
Make love to me, slow an' easy  
Take me down, slow an' easy  
Rock me till I'm burned to the bone_

Jon spun her around to face him; pulling her in close with one hand on her lower back while he hiked her right leg up to wrap around his hip.

_An' take me down, slow an' easy  
Make love to me, slow an' easy  
I know that hard luck an' trouble  
Is coming my way  
So rock me till I'm burned to the bone_

His eyes held hers captive while he moved a hand between the folds of her skirt; his fingertips zeroing in on her wet heat. She gasped when he slid the material aside and let his touch dance over her dripping pussy.

_So take me down, slow an' easy  
Make love to me, slow an' easy  
I know that hard luck an' trouble  
Is coming my way  
So rock me till I'm burned to the bone  
Rock me till I'm burned to the bone  
Rock me till I'm burned to the bone_

"I need you inside of me," she panted against his lips. "No," she cut him off with a shake of her head, "I can't wait to get to the hotel. I need you now," she laced her fingers with his and led him back upstairs. She pulled him passed their table of friends to a couch in the far corner of the VIP area and pushed him down; straddling his lap an instant later. "Your kitty wants you, Jon," she breathed out against his lips, thrusting her tongue in while her hands made quick work of his belt, button and zipper.

"Fuck, Kitten," he growled when she impaled herself on his hard length. "Holy shit, baby," he panted when she began to ride him; moving his hands to her waist to help in their quest for release.

Sydney latched her teeth on to his neck, letting her hands drift through his curly locks while she rode his thick length. Jon angled his hips just right to stab at her g-spot with every penetration. He was in absolute heaven with this beautiful creature on his lap, taking and giving so much pleasure. His only wish was for them to be naked; to feel each others' skin but that could wait until later.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing over there?" Nic asked; glancing over his shoulder with a look of shock on his face.

E let his amused gaze drift over to the couple; Syd's back was facing them, her skirt covered her ass and his lap, but the movement of their hips left no doubt as to what they were doing. "Mind your own business," he stood behind Nic, blocking most of the table's view of the 'mating couple'.

"Fuck, Jon, your cock feels so good," she moaned in his ear, biting down on the lobe.

"Your kitty needs this cock, Princess. She's been waiting for it to make her complete," he gripped her hair, pulling her back a bit to look in her passion-filled eyes. He let his guard drop again, letting his vulnerability show in his eyes before he pulled her mouth to his. His hips continued to piston his dick into his personal heaven until he felt the hitch in her breath. "You gonna cum for me, Kitten?" he asked after releasing her from his kiss.

"Yes," she panted; her eyelids fluttering.

"Stay right here, baby, in my eyes. I have to see you cum," he grunted; holding her head still with his hands. "Just let go, Syd," he growled against her lips; blue eyes darting between obsidian. Her pained expression turned to one of instant bliss when he felt her shatter in his arms and Jon finally let go as well; pulling her into his chest and buried his howl by clamping his teeth down on her shoulder. "Damn, Syd, I could stay inside of you all day," he mumbled when he was coming down from his endorphin-fueled high; clenching his eyes when he felt her tense up. "But you won't let me, will you?" he asked when she pulled back, averting her eyes while she slid off of him.

"That isn't exactly a good idea since we are leaking out of me and making a mess of you," she glanced around for something to clean him up with, shrugged her shoulders and bent forward to take him into her mouth. She could barely suppress the giggle when he hissed while her tongue and mouth cleaned up their combined juices before she pulled free and tucked him back into his pants with a sultry grin on her face. "Let it be said that I clean up after myself," she wagged her eyebrows, fastening his jeans and belt.

"What about you, Kitten?" he cupped her cheek; an unfamiliar look on his handsome face that confused her.

"I can wait for my shower," she shrugged her shoulders, reaching down to move her panties back into place before straightening her skirt out. "That shower is calling to me now because in a minute or two, we will be rolling down my thighs. Let's go say our goodbyes to the others and get out of here," she stood, holding her hand out to pull him to his feet. "We're headed back to the hotel, girl," Syd hugged Trinity from behind; returning the twins' smiles. "Thank you for the dance, Josh," she moved to kiss his cheek.

"Anytime, Syd," he blushed with a grin.

"What has you frowning, my friend?" E asked Jon while Syd said goodbye to the others. "From what I saw for a moment, you were having a hell of a time over there," he jerked his head back towards the corner they had recently occupied.

"I did, man. She is something else; beyond amazing, takes care of me unlike anyone ever has before. She's beautiful, smart, caring, and amazing in bed…and a couch," he shrugged his shoulders with a slight blush, "but she doesn't do relationships," he sighed.

"I thought you didn't do them either?"

"I never considered one until her," he hung his head, running a hand through his messy hair.

"If she is what you want to settle down with then I have no doubt that you'll figure it out, Jon. Just don't give up on her," he patted Jon on the back when he saw Syd headed towards them.

"That isn't a possibility anymore, man. She's in my blood now," he smirked at his friend before holding his hand out to take Syd's, leading her downstairs and out of the club.

* * *

**AN: Review to continue but here's a twist. I'm asking my readers to submit where they would like to read Jon and Syd getting busy. Hahaha! The club was a request and so is the one coming up next so hit me with your preference in your review. It isn't difficult to work in just about anything considering the touring schedule so locale isn't an issue. Having something to work on makes putting out a chapter a lot easier! Hugs!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

April 21st, 2014

"So how did your days off go, man? Did you have fun with Syd?" Colby asked once he put his bags in his room.

"We had a good time," Jon nodded; gazing at nothing while releasing a deep sigh. "I mean, mind-blowing sex aside, I had so much fun with her. Even when we just sat around watching a movie, I loved every minute of it," he smiled softly; shrugging his shoulders.

"You slept with her again?" Colby asked with wide-eyes; a slight grin tugging at his mouth.

"Naw, man, we had a ton of sex, and not only sex, we kept getting more and more adventurous about where we had it. That woman is so uninhibited she surprised me a few times," he smiled fondly. "We even made lists of places we'd like to do it," Jon chuckled, pulling a piece of paper from his wallet and handed it to his friend.

"You did it in the hotel lobby?" Colby's mouth fell open; his eyes skimming the places marked off and what was left on Jon's list.

"Yeah, right before you got here, behind that potted tree next to the reception desk," Jon smiled; lowering his head when Colby burst out laughing.

"How did you manage that without getting busted?"

"We're crafty fuckers…literally," Jon shrugged with a blush when Colby clutched his stomach and rolled on the couch; laughing hysterically. "I plan on springing this one on her tonight," he snatched his list from his friend and pointed one out.

"How the fuck are you going to pull that off?" Colby asked while wiping his eyes.

"I'll figure it out," Jon folded his list, placing it back in his wallet before returning his eyes to staring at nothing.

"What's on your mind, bro? You look like you're…brooding," Colby glanced sideways at Jon; mindful of his friend's pensive appearance.

"I was trying to remember the last time I fucked someone other than her," he mumbled; directing his gaze to his folded hands in between his knees.

"Huh, well there was…no but how about…no…" Colby searched his memory and kept shaking off week after week before he turned his curious eyes to Jon. "You haven't fucked anyone since you started to really chase her down. It's been a few months," he said while Jon slowly started nodding his head.

"The interesting thing is I'm not interested in any other girl either. I've had several chances and I just don't give a fuck…literally," Jon released a heavy breath, melting into the couch.

"You're really hung up on Syd, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I actually want to hold this woman at night, feel her body next to mine when I wake up. You know that shit isn't me, man, but I want it now…with her. We don't just fuck either; we go out or stay in and have fun. That isn't me either…" Jon drifted off; a frown marring his handsome face.

"But it is now," Colby finished for him, taking in Jon's nod. "I know why you were relationship phobic, man, but do you have any idea why she is?"

"Nope but then I don't want to ask and possibly piss her off so that she ends this thing we have," Jon shook his head; running a hand down his face in frustration. "Having part of her is better than nothing, right?" he sighed; trying to hide his worry at the thought of losing what little he had of her.

Colby narrowed his eyes on his friend; studying his demeanor and could tell Jon had changed, that he was falling hard for Syd but he was also scared; not only of his newfound feelings but that they weren't reciprocated. "Tell you what, bro, you keep doing what you're doing to make her happy and I'll recruit Joe; the two of us will try to get Syd to open up," he patted his shoulder, furrowing his brows at Jon's skeptical look. "Come on, man, you have to admit talking about this delicate shit is not your forte. Joe and I have a better shot at getting her to talk about her feelings. You're like a bull in a china shop. You'd probably blurt out _'why won't you stay naked with me in bed after we fuck?'_" Colby did his best imitation of Jon's voice and grinned until he saw his friend begin to fidget in his seat. "You didn't!" he rolled his eyes; shaking his head in exasperation.

"I might have," Jon lowered his head, rubbing his thumb along the rest of his fingertips. "We'd been fucking for six days straight! I thought it was a legitimate question!" he snapped when Colby began to laugh again.

"Stick to giving her orgasms for now and let us handle the rest," Colby ruffled Jon's messy locks, quickly moving his arm to block the elbow aimed at his side. "And maybe start taking some notes on how we show our appreciation for her, how we show her we care about her that has nothing to do with foreplay or sex. I know you two are a lot alike, Jon, but she does show her feelings to the people she cares about. You need to do the same if you want to keep that woman," he poked Jon's side, meeting his friend's pouty stare before he made a run for it when Jon lunged at him.

"What did I miss?" Joe asked upon entering their suite, narrowly missing Colby as he was chased through the room. "And where is Syd?"

"You see; Joe asked about her the instant he walked in the door! That is caring, Jon!" Colby shouted as he vaulted the couch; Jon right behind him. "And the important part is that Joe isn't interested in fucking her," he ran around the big Samoan before ducking behind the table.

"He better not be interested in fucking her," Jon paused in his chase to glare into Joe's steely gray eyes before turning his icy stare on Colby, "and why the fuck do you have to kiss her cheek all the time?"

"That is how I show my appreciation; how I show I care about her, asshole. It is nothing sexual," Colby argued back; crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you; with the bear hugs and touching her hair," he pointed a hard finger at Joe with a scowl.

"What did I walk in on?" Joe turned a curious look at Colby.

"The jealousy stage of love," he answered with a bat of his eyelashes. "Isn't it pretty?" he chuckled; his eyes widening when he saw Jon's body tense up.

"Hold up, man," Joe snagged Jon by the shoulder; sparing Colby a few smacks, and directed his tense friend to the couch. "Catch me up on everything," he waved him on while they flopped down; Colby sitting on the other side of him. "You pussy; using me as a barrier between you," he grinned at their youngest stable mate.

"You saw how he was when you walked in here! Running around, acting like a crazy man," Colby defended himself, dodging back when Jon reached across Joe.

"Stop!" Joe pushed Jon back with a big hand on his chest. "Now talk to me," he sat back, listening intently while Jon recounted everything to him. "Let me get this straight," he leaned his head back, running his hand over his chin. "You fucked her in the lobby?" he asked after returning his gaze to Jon's; cracking up laughing with Colby.

"So it's true," they startled when they heard the soft voice behind them; turning to see Sydney shutting the door of their suite. "You do tell them about your conquests," she grinned, carrying her medical bag into her room.

"Baby, it isn't like that. I was just telling them how…we spent our days off," he frowned; looking guilty when she returned to the sitting room.

"I'm disappointed; I always pictured you pounding your chest like Tarzan or at least fist-pumping the air or doing an end-zone dance. I think I merit at least that considering you had me dangling over the edge of the roof one night. You could have fucked me to death," she arched her brow, smiling cockily at him while he chuckled. "It isn't funny. One snap of the hips just a little harder and there I would have gone over the edge. Hmm, maybe that one is my conquest," she snapped her hips side-to-side, doing her little victory dance while the three of them laughed.

"Dangling over the edge of the roof, Jon?" Joe asked with a mix of shock and concern.

"We were on the roof of the hotel and I couldn't resist. I bent her over the safety railing; her feet weren't even touching the ground. Fuck, it gave me amazing control over her body," he groaned; pounding his fist against his chest.

"There we go," Syd laughed.

"You two are fucking crazy and deserve each other," Colby said with a knowing smile. His plan was already in motion.

"I have something planned for tonight too, precious. You'll love it," he purred in her ear after wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I'm sure I will; you never disappoint," she ran her palm down his cheek while the other nuzzled into the side of her face. "So gym and food?" she glanced between them, getting nods of approval.

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

Syd sat beside JBL and shook her head at her brother; rolling her eyes while he, Dave and Hunter cut their promo. _'They are so full of themselves,'_ she bit her lip to keep from laughing. A few minutes later, her eyes drifted up into the crowd when The Shield's music hit, smiling smugly when her boys entered the ring and Dean picked up a dropped mic. She did love to hear this man work the microphone.

"There's a reason you hired us to protect you and that little creampuff to your left, Randy Orton," Dean paused long enough for the crowd to cheer like mad, Syd to bust out laughing and Randy to wave off the insult with a tight grin.

The siblings' eyes met and Randy just kept his smile while his sister came close to tears. Beyond the grin, he had a look that said she'd pay for it later but shrugged her shoulders, waving him off with a smirk.

Seth took the mic from Dean when he began his rant and laid out what Evolution had to look forward to at Extreme Rules. Syd's eyes went to Dean, watching his shoulder quirks and fast pacing and smiled when he paused long enough to wink in her direction. Finally Roman took over to tell them what was going to happen now; telling them they can fight like men or run like creampuffs before he tossed the mic and the three of them exited the ring to start up the ramp.

Syd rolled her eyes again when Hunter presented option three; the very same superstars that mobbed them last week backing them up. As soon as they cleared the ramp, she made her way back to their locker room.

* * *

"Thought that was funny, did you?"

"I thought it was hilarious, Randal," she turned and smiled up at her brother. "You look very nice tonight, big brother," she cocked her head, reaching out and rolled up his sleeves properly. "Besides the obvious reasons, I've always loved to see you in clothes. It covers up those chicken calves of yours," she giggled when he playfully pushed her forehead back.

"Why are you in such a good mood? Did your little vacation away from me work a miracle and improve your attitude?" he asked, draping an arm around her neck.

"Something like that," she inwardly chuckled, wrapping her arm around his waist while they continued to walk down the hall.

"I know you said you need a break from me but I missed you," he kissed her temple, stopping before The Shield's door. "Are you coming home with me this week?" he asked with a tilt of his head and pouty lips.

"That was pathetic, Randal!" she laughed; pushing him back a step. "The boo boo lip really doesn't work on you, bro," she smiled; her head snapping towards the door when it swung open.

"Hey Kitten, I thought I heard you out here," Jon smiled at her, reaching out and took her arm. "You're needed, sweetheart," he pulled her inside, smirking at her brother's scowl. "Randy," he nodded his head in greeting, shutting the door in his face. "Hey Princess, I know you're only ringside for us and if they run short-handed on trainers, but I need you to be out there for Cena's match against the Wyatts," he said quickly; still amped up from his segment.

"Why during that match?"

"When the show goes off the air, Bray is going to challenge anyone in the locker room to come out after they tore apart Cena and we're going to run out. But here's the catch," he took her face between his palms, leaning his forehead against hers. "I need you to get under the ring while the lights go out before the Wyatts' entrance," he grinned, running his tongue over his upper teeth.

"And why would I want to be under the ring throughout the whole match?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because I'll be under there with you and we have until I have to join Joe and Colby in the ring to play," he grinned cockily, moving his hands to her ass to pull her pelvis flush to his hardening length.

"You deliciously wicked man," she breathed out against his lips before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

* * *

"What are you doing out here, Ms Sydney?" JBL asked the young woman in between commercial breaks.

"Just bored, John, and my guys will be out when we go off air," she shrugged; turning her focus back to the ramp when the camera man signaled they were back. She mentally laughed at the image of Cena one day sliding in one side of the ring and his momentum carrying him out the other side to the floor. _'He's made it three quarters of the way already,'_ she inclined her head when her brother's best friend smiled at her while he ran the ropes. _'Wait for it, Syd,'_ she told herself, instinctively scooting to the edge of her seat. The instant before the lights went out, she caught sight of Jon wearing the hood up on his Shield hoodie, standing at the barricade with his blue eyes zeroed in on her. _'Shit! Go!'_ she shot out of her chair, hitting her knees on a slide and scrambled underneath the apron.

"Shit, sorry, Huber," Jon mumbled when he bumped into Luke Harper in the dark.

"Good, what are you going out here?" he whispered back, moving around the man to make it to ringside.

"Don't ask. See you in a few," he chuckled and slipped under the ring. "Kitten?" Jon called out, crawling forward a few feet. "Shit!" he jumped when her smiling face appeared before him, illuminated by her cell phone. "Come here, you sexy wench," he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close while their hands busied themselves with belts, buttons and zippers. Jon sucked in a breath when her hand gripped his hard length; growling an instant later while he pushed her jeans down to her knees. "On all fours, my pet, with your belly as close to this table as it can get," he rasped in her ear, waiting until she moved into position and grabbed her hips when she brushed her ass over his straining erection. He crawled over her; his legs on the outside of hers, his chest to her back, and his nose inhaling the scent of her hair. _'Fuck, she's perfect,'_ he groaned and felt himself salivate at the thought of possessing her.

"Oh fuck, Jon," she jolted against him when one of his hands cupped her smooth mound, his nimble fingers stroking her clit.

Jon slid his cock between her ass cheeks while she practically purred like a kitten from his skillful touch before he ran his fingers over her dripping slit. "You're wet as hell, baby. Got to be inside of you now," he gripped his length, rubbing the thick head over her slick opening before driving home. "Shh, baby," he quickly covered her mouth with one hand, holding back her cries and moans while stroking deep into her pussy. She squealed into his palm when someone took a hard bump directly above them and Jon chuckled in her ear. "You can't ever say that I don't take you to the most interesting places," he laughed softly and an instant later, began to rut her in hard, fast strokes.

Syd was gone; lost to everything around her, above her, except the man that blanketed her back, the man inside of her. There was something highly erotic about his complete control over her. His strong hand clamped down on her mouth, the other roughly plucking her nipple through her shirt while his hard cock mercilessly pounded into her body. She was already sweating profusely, laboring for breath through her nose while she whimpered with every thrust of his hips.

* * *

Luke Harper took a shot from Cena and fell to the outside of the ring. Rolling to his side, his head ended up under the apron but before he could push to his feet, his eyes caught sight of Dean Ambrose savagely fucking Randy Orton's sister, and it didn't look like the woman was complaining one bit. He lost his grin the instant Dean's eyes snapped towards him. That was a look of primal possession; a man protecting his mate while she was vulnerable. Luke withdrew from his sight, took his feet with a small grin and returned to the match.

"Did Huber just catch them fucking under the ring?" Colby asked; covering his grin while he and Joe kept an eye on the backstage monitor.

"Yeah, I think he did if that gleam in his eye is any indication," Joe shook his head; laughing heartily at his friends' sexual antics.

* * *

"Fuck, Kitten, I love your pussy…your body. You feel so fucking amazing, baby," he grunted in her ear, driving them towards their goal. "That's my girl. Cum for me, baby," he rasped seductively, feeling her body tense and her pussy clamp down on his invading shaft. "Mine," he growled out into her neck, his teeth clamping down on the flesh and released deep inside of her. "Fuck, Syd," Jon gasped out; collapsing on top of her, flattening them out on top of the table.

"Save yourself," she panted. "I'll be right here, trying to recover from this," she cracked open her eyes, meeting his passionate blue gaze and smiled softly. "Roll over, lover," she jutted her chin out, letting her eyes flutter and a moan escape when he pulled out of her before he settled on his back. "I need to be a good girl and clean you up before you go to work," she winked; eyeing him hungrily while she moved to take his cock in her mouth.

"Oh you're a good girl!" Jon shouted; throwing his head back in ecstasy. "You're such a fucking good girl," he moaned; threading his fingers in her hair while she bobbed her head up and down his length, using her tongue to bathe every inch of his flesh. "Syd, you're getting me hard again. I think I'm clean enough, Kitten," he warned her before he chuckled at the guilty expression on her face. "Bray's almost to our spot, baby. Here," he stripped off his Shield hoodie and handed it to her. "Put this on before you crawl out. Your nipples are hard as rocks," he smirked; tucking himself back into his pants and getting himself together while she lay on her back and shimmied her jeans back up.

"Meet you in the locker room," she glanced up at him while she slipped his hoodie on.

"You bet your sweet ass you will," he wrapped his hand along her nape, crushing his lips against hers before he moved to the apron when his theme hit in the arena. Jon watched her crawl back towards the announcers' table, turning back to meet his gaze while they timed their exit and smiled before they rolled out.

Syd was already settled in her chair watching the Shield take the Wyatts to school when JBL finally noticed her reappearance. "Where did you go, Ms Sydney? One second you were there and the next you vanished," he asked after he turned off his headset mic.

"I dropped my phone and it slid under the ring. Figured the perfect time to look for it was when the lights went out," she shrugged; smiling when Dean began to unleash on Erick Rowan in the corner.

"What's that mark on your neck?" he poked the reddened flesh, pulling his hand back when she leaned back and angled her body towards him.

"I must have caught it on something under the ring," she arched a brow, focusing her obsidian gaze on him before returning her attention to her boys.

"Would it be the same something that gave you that hoodie that clearly doesn't fit you? You weren't wearing it before you disappeared under there, and I couldn't help but notice that Ambrose just appeared at ringside instead of running down the ramp," he grinned when she tilted her head back and rolled her eyes towards him.

"Never let it be said that you aren't observant, John. You nosy bastard," she swatted his arm when he began to laugh. The Shield had cleared the ring and began their celebration when Syd noticed Cena had rolled out onto the floor instead of joining them. "Are you okay, John?" she asked after moving to his side.

"Yeah, I just took a bump wrong but its cool, Syd, I can wait until I get to the back," he accepted her help up to his feet, letting her steady him before focusing on her face when she cupped his cheek.

"You look a little out of it, John. Are you sure you don't need me to help you back?" He nodded his head and she sighed heavily, taking a hesitant step away from him. "Get going to the trainers' office then and if I see you sway on those flat feet of yours then you're stuck with me escorting you there," she jerked her head towards the ramp.

"Thanks, kiddo," he ruffled her hair with a smile before making his way to the ramp. He didn't notice the scowl directed his way or feel the icy blue eyes drilling into his back when he passed one Dean Ambrose.

* * *

"What's up with you, man?" Joe asked his friend; who was pacing the locker room while repeatedly fisting his hands.

"The jealousy stage of love," Colby grinned when Jon directed his furious expression towards him.

"Jon, how long have you been in love with her? I'm asking because the stage you're at right now is way beyond one week of intimacy," Joe sat his frustrated friend down on the bench beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Since about May of last year," Jon mumbled softly, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I got that minor concussion and she stayed up with me all night, waking me up every hour and fucking handled my shitty mood like a pro, man. I snapped and bitched and cursed and she took it all with that attitude of hers while taking care of me like I was the only thing that mattered to her. I know it was her job, man, but I've never been someone's only thing before. No one has ever looked at me like that; like she'd take a bullet for me or give me her last breath if it meant that I lived. I know it was her job, I know it," he shouted; standing up with his fists pressed to his forehead, "but I never had that before; I never had anyone give a fuck about me like that. I tried so hard to put it into perspective and get over it but every touch, every smile, every damn time she'd get pissed at someone for hurting me just made it all come back. I might not know shit about talking about my feelings but I know I feel like she's mine," he grumbled, snatching up his gear bag, "and I know I don't like anyone touching what's mine," he growled on his way out the door.

Joe and Colby sat in stunned silence for a moment after Jon stormed out; taking in everything he said and how he acted when he laid it all out there for them. "Jon's in love and has been for almost a year," Joe said softly, shaking his head that he didn't see it before now.

"We need to work fast, bro, before he loses it on someone," Colby ran a hand over his face, feeling like a shitty friend.

"Where's Jon?"

"How the hell do you not make any noise?" Colby said after she startled the two of them. "And they call me a ninja," he frowned; grinning an instant later when she ran a hand over his hair.

"Trade secrets, my son," she chuckled when he pulled her into a headlock. "Oh son, you do not want me to take you to wrestling school so you'd best let go," she pinched his side, straightening up when he released her.

"He's waiting in the car by now," Joe picked up his bag, helping Syd with hers. The three of them made their way to the parking lot and Joe noticed the smile leave her face when she saw Jon in the passenger seat. He always sat in the back with her – always. He could feel the hurt coming off of her in waves while they put their things in the back and patted her head before he opened the door for her to get in, closing it once she was settled.

They were driving on to the next city for the Smackdown taping and Joe couldn't remember a single time when the car had been this quiet before. He glanced up into the rearview mirror to see Syd's reflection stare at Jon for a moment before finally leaning her head against the window to watch the passing scenery. Jon had his arms crossed protectively over his chest while he stared straight ahead. Colby met his gaze in the mirror with raised eyebrows; looking uncomfortable with the silence and fixing to burst out of his skin if it got anymore awkward in the car.

* * *

"We're here," Joe called out, waking up his fellow travelers. Jon stretched before exiting the car and moved to the back to grab his bags. Joe smacked Colby awake and got a pout in return before he shook Syd. "Baby girl, wake up," he said softly. "We're here," he told her, taking in her nod before they both got out and shut the doors. Joe glanced back at her when she stopped in her tracks and noticed her attention was on Jon, who was already making his way into the hotel. "Come on, sweetheart. Here's your bag," he held it out to her and he and Colby flanked her while walking inside to check into their suite.

Considering the hour, Jon made it through check-in in record time and left the three remaining keys to their suite on the reception desk. Each of them snagged one on the way by before joining him at the elevator.

"Are you mad at me?" Syd asked in a small voice, interrupting the deafening silence around them.

Her voice had never sounded so timid before and took them by surprise. All three men turned towards her but her eyes were focused on Jon. "Not at all, Kitten," he shook his head with wide eyes; turning to glance forward when he couldn't bear the hurt look on her face. Jon couldn't get out of the elevator fast enough when the door slid open. He could feel that he hurt her feelings and the pain of it almost suffocated him. Easily outpacing his friends, he made it to their suite first, unlocked the door and made it into his chosen room; the door slamming behind him just when they walked in.

Colby saw Sydney visibly flinch from the loud slam before she hung her head and picked a room; disappearing behind the door as it silently closed. He met Joe's concerned eyes; both of them worried about their friends. "I'm taking her to breakfast in the morning," he said softly, taking in Joe's nod before they turned in.

* * *

**AN: Review to continue! Onwards to more of your interests!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

April 22nd, 2014

"Syd, wake up," Colby gently shook her shoulder, ducking when she swatted at him.

"I don't want to go to the gym, Colby. I just want to sleep," she sighed into her pillow.

"No gym today, sweetheart. I just want to take you to breakfast. Look, I even brought you coffee to chase off the demon while you get ready," he held out her mug and grinned when she snatched it up like Gollum with the One Ring. "Dress comfy because we're walking to a nice place around the corner. I'll wait for you in the den," he kissed the top of her head, chuckling when she nursed her coffee and half expected her to call it 'my precious'.

"I think I got screwed in this deal," Joe frowned when Colby emerged from her room. "You get her in public while I'm stuck here with him. Couldn't we have drawn straws? Rock, paper, scissors?" he asked with his hands on his waist.

"You have a bigger role to fill with her, big man. I'm going to explain him to her. You are going to use that voice, smile and gentle nature to get her to open up about herself. You definitely have the easier job," he pointed at the Samoan, patting his arm. "She and I are tight but not like the two of you are. You're in tune with her feelings, Joe, and she really values your friendship," he smiled softly when the big man blushed.

"She worries about you more than the rest of us, Colbs. I think it is safe to say we're equals in her heart and life. Although I think our friend in there has taken top spot. Now we just need to get her to see that before he self-destructs," Joe took a drink of his coffee and turned his gray eyes to Syd when she entered the room; her hair wet from a quick shower and dressed in a tank, shorts, sandals and Jon's hoodie. "Morning, baby girl," he said softly, taking in her withdrawn mood.

"Morning, big man," she hugged him from behind. "Are you joining us?"

"No, it's just you and the Pup. I'll see you when you get back," he nodded; sitting down with the morning paper and his coffee.

"Make sure you eat something, Joe. You need to keep those muscles fed," she patted his head, pulling a face at him when he gave her a playful growl. "Don't make me roll up that newspaper, big man," she growled back.

"I will, mama bear; I'm going to drag Grumpy downstairs when he wakes up," he squeezed her hand, seeing the ghost of a smile fade from her face.

"Come on, sweetheart," Colby stepped forward, taking her hand in his and walked them out the door. "Are you okay?" he asked; wrapping his arm across her shoulders while they rode the elevator down.

"I'm fine; just tired," she leaned into his side, resting her eyes until the elevator dinged their arrival in the lobby. "Pull that cap down, Pup. I'm liable to hit the first fangirl that comes up, creaming her panties and begging for a photo with you," she plastered on a fake smile and batted her eyelashes at him while he chuckled.

"For someone who keeps my body together, you sure are damaging to my career, sweetheart," he pulled his hood over his baseball cap before taking her arm and leading her out onto the street. "I don't think it would go over well with the bosses if you shove an iPhone up some chick's ass," he leaned and chuckled in her ear.

"It's nothing Vince isn't used to already and, if done at the right time, he might even get a good laugh out of it. I've pulled some wild shit in the past trying to keep the vultures away from my brother. An iPhone up a girl's ass is pretty tame in comparison," she grinned when he clutched his stomach with his free hand. "Happy that I can entertain you," she laughed; giving his arm a squeeze with her free hand before returning it to the pocket of Jon's hoodie.

"Syd, I can honestly say you are one of the bright points of this job," he said with sincerity reflecting in his chocolate orbs. "Not only do I get to live my dream but I get a great friend and protective sister to take care of me while I do it. I couldn't ask for more," he smiled down at her.

"I appreciate that, Colby, but for my own sanity, we really need to work out some sign that you aren't dead in the damn ring. I swear you sell shit so damn good, you make my heart stop at times. Tap your pinky or something so that I know not to fly into the ring, and kick everyone's ass to get to your side to make sure you're alive," she glanced up at him with a smile but he could see she was serious.

"I promise, and thank you for the compliment and the worry," he planted a kiss on top of her hood.

"I have something else that should make things easier for all of us," she gave him a secretive smile, seeing his eyes light up in curiosity. "I've arranged for a bus for us. We can sleep, eat, watch TV and you and Joe can play your damn video games while someone else drives us from city to city," she was pulled back when he stopped dead in his tracks, not releasing her arm.

"Are you serious? You got Steph and Paul to give us a bus?" he looked at her with wide eyes. This was big; major even, since stars of Randy, Cena, Punk and Big Show's caliber were given this kind of VIP treatment.

"Fuck no, hon," she waved him off, seeing his face fall in an instant. "I got Vince to give us one. I don't work for the junior league. If I want something, I go to my boss and he agreed that not only do we need it but you guys deserve it," she glanced between his eyes, watching his face light up and an instant later; she found him spinning her around in a circle. "Stop! I'm not into the reverse Cesaro Swing!" she shouted; smacking his shoulder and earning laughs from passersby.

"Oh my God, I love you!" Colby shouted; grateful as hell for this angel in their midst.

"I love you too but you have less than five minutes to get coffee in me before I kill you," she wheezed out when he crushed her in a bear hug.

"Coffee, coming up!" he moved her over his shoulder and laughed when she squealed out; sprinting down the street while she giggled like a kid.

* * *

Joe quietly read his paper, glancing over the top of it when Jon crossed the den and fidgeted at Syd's door before finally knocking. "How do you know that's her room?" he asked inquisitively; taking a sip of his coffee.

"I checked an hour after we got in, and Colby really needs to wear boxers or something if he plans to sleep on top of the covers," Jon shuddered before pressing his ear to the door.

"She's not here," Joe pursed his lips, raising a brow when Jon shot a glare at him over his shoulder. He opened the door to her room, walking in and checking the bathroom before he came back out. "Where is she?" he ground out of clenched teeth.

"She went to breakfast with Colby," Joe hid his smirk behind his mug, rolling his eyes when Jon threw a mini fit. "He's trying to help you, Jon. We both are so come here and sit down," he folded the paper, setting it aside and crossed his big arms over his chest to stare at his friend across the table. "You really turned her upside down, you know? One minute you're having sex under the ring during a live show and the next you're treating her like a leper. No, worse than that; you treated her like one of your flings. I know you're having trouble getting your feelings for her sorted out, bro, but you can't just hurt her feelings like that," Joe furrowed his brow, doing his best big brother imitation.

"I know; I feel like shit for it. That's why I went to her door; to apologize," Jon placed his elbow on the table, resting his forehead in his open palm.

"Jon, you might as well have punched her in the damn chest; she probably could have taken that pain better than how you hurt her. I've never seen that look on her face before and I never want to again, so what are you going to do about it?" Joe's voice went louder and deeper with every passing word and his only response was silence. Sighing loudly, he decided to try a different tact with his upset friend. "Jon, tell me what you want from her and I'll try to help you get there," he leaned forward, clasping his hands on the table.

"I want to keep her, Joe. I don't want to be a job. I want to wake up with her in my arms. I don't want her brother to look at me like I'm a piece of shit that doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as his sister. I want to be her only thing," he said softly, clearing his throat when he was done. "I want her to love me too," he darted his eyes up to his friend; his vulnerability plain to see. "No one has ever loved me. I've never loved anyone before. I mean I love you and Colby like family but I've never been in love. I know I'm fucking things up with her by letting my possessiveness take over but I can't stand the thought of someone taking this away from me. I just want the person I finally managed to find love with to love me too, man," he whispered; deflating into his chair like a beat man.

"Okay, let's work on that, but in the meantime, no more cold shoulder treatment or running away from her like a little bitch," Joe pointed a hard finger at Jon with a stern glare.

"I promise," Jon raised his hands in surrender, letting a smile bring his dimples out. He was damn lucky to call this man his friend or he'd be completely lost right now.

"Let's grab something to eat; I promised Syd we would and she was grumpy enough when Colby woke her up," he stood, waiting on Jon to grab his wallet and key card before they headed out.

* * *

"So how are things going with Jon?" Colby slipped into the purpose of this private breakfast after a good twenty minute conversation about their new bus.

"Don't play coy with me, pup. You were there last night to see him blow me off like I was one in the long line of his sexual conquests," she snapped with a dark glare. "The only difference was he fucked me more than once before he moved on," she let the anger bleed out of her tone, to be replaced by hurt while she lowered her eyes to her meal.

"Syd, it isn't like that at all," Colby reached across the table, taking one of her hands in his. "I'm going beyond what I brought you here to tell you because you're thinking the absolute worst about this. The truth is Jon is in unfamiliar territory with you. Sweetheart, you aren't just a fuck to him. He has real feelings for you and isn't quite sure how to deal with them," he bit his bottom lip, letting her absorb that for a moment. "I think his biggest hang-up is that he's worried he's just a fuck to you. Admit it, Syd, it might have been that the first time but he's wormed his way in, hasn't he? If he didn't, you wouldn't be so hurt by his actions last night," he said leadingly, dipping his head down to get a look at her eyes.

"I admit I thought the first time was just a friends' with benefits fuck. He'd been trying to get in my pants forever but I didn't want to fuck up our friendship by giving in…" she drifted off, taking a deep breath before glancing up into Colby's serious chocolate browns. "That first night; with a simple act of caring and kindness, he bypassed my concerns and just made me crave him, Colbs," she whispered with a flush in her cheeks.

"What did he do? Don't tell me if it's anything too graphic though," he scrunched his nose before laughing at her amused smirk.

"He came into my room and massaged my hands," she giggled at the confused look on his handsome face. "I soak my hands in ice and cold water if I have to rub all three of you down. They hurt after working so long on you guys and when Jon found out, he cared for my hurts and pains," she shrugged her shoulders with an impish grin.

"That is cute. Is that all it really took to get into your panties though?" he laughed, moving back in his seat to avoid her swinging arm before catching both of her hands. "I've known Jon a long time, Syd, and he doesn't do simple acts of caring and kindness unless he's invested in that person. Aside from Joe and me, he has no family to speak of and very few friends. He's never had a single person on this planet that showed him an ounce of love so he's never given it to anyone before. It is why he's never been in a relationship and has the one night stand track record. Jon doesn't give his trust to anyone who doesn't earn it first. His childhood was bad and he was treated poorly through most of his life but he came out this end of it with his heart intact; hidden and well guarded but intact. You're the first woman I've seen to make it past one night with him. You're the first woman I've seen that he keeps going back to. You're the first he wants to let in, Syd. He's a possessive, cranky, moody fucker but then so are you," he smiled brightly, keeping a tight hold on her hands to avoid getting hit. "Personally I think you found your other half in him and think you should give him a shot. The two of you might just bring the world to its knees," he winked at her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"What do you want me to say? It makes me feel good that he cares enough to allow me behind the curtain. I never knew details about his past but I knew it had to be bad for him to be so guarded. He was leery of me when I took you guys on but covered it up behind that quiet yet macho bravado act. What surprised me even more was that he seemed to shy away from a gentle touch for a long time before he finally stopped flinching. I think I took him by surprise when I wouldn't let him intimidate me," she chuckled; grasping on to Colby's hands when her mood changed. "I didn't have his past, Colby. I had family that loved me but we were a fucking strange bunch. Growing up in a house with Dad on the road and Mom dealing with mine and Randy's bullshit wasn't ideal. I think it is part of the reason us second gens stick together. We understood how it felt to come from a broken home even though we didn't, you know?"

"I can only imagine, Syd. It is one of the reasons I've been holding off on proposing to Leigh," Colby said with sympathetic eyes.

"At least you're loyal, honey. Leigh doesn't know how lucky she is to have you. I know Dad wasn't faithful; I could see it on Mom's face every time he left the house. And Randal! I think he tried to buck the odds and change fate by marrying Sam early in his career but that was an exercise in futility. He was the biggest man-whore I've ever seen. It made me sick to see him do that shit to his family like Dad did to us, but I found myself just as angry at Mom and Sam for putting up with it. I just don't believe love, years of your life or any amount of money is worth your self-respect. I would have divorced either of those assholes in a split second if I was their wife," she choked out, pulling a hand free to wipe a solemn tear from beneath her eye. "I'm not trying to put you off of proposing to Leigh, pup, but you know the success rate of marriages and relationships in this traveling freakshow is very low," she squeezed his hand, seeing his sad expression.

"I know it's bad; it's why I've waited so long," he pouted, repeating himself while staring at their joined hands. "Is that why you're so against relationships?"

"It is part of it; the biggest part. I cannot abide a cheater," she lowered her eyes to the table; getting herself together before returning her gaze to his. "Notice how many marriages and engagements we're having within the company these days? I guess they're trying to find happiness within our species instead of rolling the dice with normal humans," she giggled; giving him a little shake to snap him out of his reverie. "Oh honey, it won't be any easier for them either except they have seeing each other every day as a positive and a negative. Can you imagine being with your spouse 24/7? I'd go fucking mental," she shuddered and smiled when she got a genuine laugh from her little brother. "I feel like shit, pup. You brought me here to talk me out of my funk and instead, I put you in one. The Orton curse strikes again," she rolled her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

"You're not cursed, Syd. You're the only Orton I know that makes people feel good, has respect for herself and isn't a slut puppy," he laughed; his eyes crinkling at the sides from his genuine amusement.

"And you can say all of that after I've had a sex-fest with your stable mate for the past week? Wow, the rest of the Ortons must suck," she laughed heartily, almost to the point of tears.

"You've been with us since almost the day we stepped up to the main roster, Syd. I can't recall a single time you've ever disappeared for any amount of time to get laid…or to get laid properly at least. I have heard the buzzing sound coming through the wall every once in a while. Your vibrator is really loud. Do they make silencers for those things? Ow!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head when she pulled him forward to smack him one. "Come on, Syd! Why do you think I always take the room next to yours? I'm protecting you from the nonstop ribbing you'd get from Joe or Jon if they heard you plowing away with that thing," he hummed in various octaves, going lower to signify when it would be buried deep within her. "Ow! Stop it!" She smacked the side of his head again and he clutched his stomach, near hysterics while pointing at her red face.

"I swear I'm booking a single in the next city," she shook her head, covering her face with both hands.

"If you did that it would make it more difficult for Jon to sneak into your room and that is entertainment that Joe and I can't live without. You are one bossy wench in bed, sweetheart. We almost died when you told him not to talk and just fuck you. Oh my God, I'm fucking dying over here," his voice went up in pitch while he wiped his eyes.

"The man doesn't stop! I feel like he's cutting a promo while we're having sex. What?" she asked when he furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"TMI! Now I'll have that image in my head every time he picks up a mic. 'You love this cock, don't you, Kitten?'" he imitated Jon's voice and they both broke down in hysterics when the waitress came back with his credit card and receipt. "Thank you," he nodded at the woman, who lingered a tad too long for Syd's tastes.

"Ready to go, handsome?" she slid out of the booth, pulling him along by his hand and flashed her cold eyes at the drooling female on their way out. "I just can't take you anywhere, pup," she sighed once they were outside.

"At least she didn't have an iPhone," he chuckled, draping his arm around her neck.

"Give me a ride back to the hotel," she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Syd, you're almost as tall as I am. You should give me one back since I carried you here," he crossed his arms over his chest, standing his ground.

"But I got you a bus," she said softly, keeping up with the eyes and throwing in a sad pout.

"Don't even pull the Puss in Boots eyes on me, woman! That is a low blow!" he stomped a foot, trying to hide his smile.

"Bus."

"Syd, that's not fair…"

"Bus."

"Fine just stop with that look; that shit is my kryptonite and you know it! Get up here, wench," he turned; holding on to her thighs once she jumped up on his back. "At least you can fix my back after putting it through this. Ow!" he grumbled before laughing when she pinched his side before tickling it.

The two of them continued down the street; so engrossed in their humor that they didn't notice Dave Batista exiting the diner a few seconds later.

* * *

**Smackdown**

"You can watch us from back here until the main event, baby girl," Joe smiled at Syd; who had been in a good mood since returning with Colby to their suite. She still hasn't exchanged a word with Jon today, and he'd suddenly gone shy on them, so it was still awkward for him and Colby around the potential couple.

"Guerilla tactics on most of your opponents for tonight?" she flopped down on the small sofa in their Skybox, crossing her arms behind her head while reading the script. "Holy shit, this sounds hilarious!" she chuckled; reading over their spots.

"Yeah, Swagger is first in the ring and some are backstage so you can see it on the monitor. This will be a fun night," Colby said with a big grin while fastening his vest. "We'll be in and out so no buzzing around in here, okay?" he leaned down, smiling in her face before she smacked the back of his head so fast he didn't have time to react. "Damn it, Syd, stop beating the shit out of me today," he pouted; laying the biggest boo boo lip on her.

"Stop talking shit about BOB," she pointed at him with a grin.

"Bob?" Joe asked with a tilt of his head.

"Don't ask! Let's go," Colby laughed, pushing the big man out the door.

Sydney closed her eyes; thinking they had all left until she felt a hand gently run over her hair while a pair of lips kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against her flesh. She gasped; opening her eyes to find a beautiful set of baby blues staring into her obsidian. "See you in a few minutes, Kitten," Jon gave her a soft smile before leaving the room.

"He apologized," Joe grinned with a shake of his head when Jon walked ahead of them with a dimpled smile on his face.

"Good because that shit was painful to see on her face. He really hurt her, man. She'd never admit it but I saw it; heard it in her voice this morning," Colby told the quickly frowning Joe while they walked towards their crowd entrance spot. "It is obvious she's developed feelings for him too but she has her issues with relationships too. I'll explain everything before you work your mojo on her," he mumbled quickly before they joined their third mate.

She watched with a smile as Roman took down Jack with a perfect Superman Punch and giggled when he pumped himself up afterwards; preparing for the Triple Powerbomb. He did his war cry while Dean and Seth hefted up Swagger, placing him on Roman's shoulders and the three of them drove him into the mat.

"Fuck, that is sexy and I've been in this business too long if that is my definition of sexy," she sighed, watching the monitor while still stretched out on the sofa.

Not long after, the cameras shot from backstage and Seth appeared behind 3MB; the three of them finding humor in him being alone until Dean came to stand beside him. Thinking they still had them outnumbered, they continued to talk trash until Heath turned around to find Roman behind him. Slater kept his focus on Roman while Seth and Dean took out Jinder and Drew; telling him they could wait until later. He turned to walk to his teammates; taking a shot from Dean that spun him back towards Roman, who delivered his second Superman Punch of the night.

"Yep, I think I'm in heat and having my first fangirl moment," she fanned herself while the three stallions walked off; leaving destruction in their wake.

The next time they appeared was with Brad Maddox. Seth snatched his phone out of his hand, passing it to Dean; who tossed it over his shoulder to the floor. Brad tried to talk his way out of an ass-kicking, stalling his words when Roman took his tie in his hand, rolling out around his big fist. Seth patted him hard on the back before Roman hefted the GM up and tossed him into the wall above his sofa. Seth pulled the sofa away from the wall, which allowed Brad to fall to the floor. Dean held his questioning stable mate back before he dived over the sofa; all you saw was his elbow coming up before each delivered punch and all you heard was his garbled grunts while he unleashed his inner animal. He stood up, stomping on Brad once before doing his shoulder quirk and leaving with his amused brothers.

"Oh my God, I love that crazy man!" Sydney laughed nonstop through Dean's entire tirade, shaking her head until the camera faded to black. "What the fuck did I just say?" she arched a brow in surprise.

Fandango came out with his new partner, Layla; who didn't have an ounce of Summer's dance ability, and Syd secretly wished for filming on the new Marine movie to end to spare her vision more of this torment. She grinned when her boys beat him down on the stage; Dean and Seth dragging him to the edge while Roman did a little dance step of his own before releasing his war cry.

"That would be a Triple Powerbomb, Fandango-ate-my-baby-o," she chuckled; thinking fondly of Jericho's play on his name.

* * *

"You ready, sweetheart?" Colby asked when a PA poked their head in, alerting them to the five minute mark before their handicap match.

"I'm ready, pup," Syd rose to her feet with a hand up from Jon; their eyes holding the other in place before Joe cleared his throat. "I'm on my way, big man. Be safe," she told them but kept her gaze on Jon for a moment more before heading to the door.

"I have an angel there, watching over me," Jon said softly; glancing between his smiling friends who happened to notice that Syd caught that before the door closed.

"Man, love makes you a cheesy fucker," Joe laughed; slapping a blushing Jon on the back.

"He's completely pussy-whipped, bro," Colby shook his head, looking at his friend like he was a sad, pathetic creature. "Oh! Syd has a surprise for us when we get back to the hotel! I can't wait for her to tell you but she said she'd kill me if I didn't keep my mouth shut," he gave his best duckface despite the fact that he was bouncing on his toes.

"I wouldn't ruin it for her then. She knows how to take a man apart and put them back together afterwards," Joe shot a beaming smile at his younger partner; Jon nodding his head with a smirk before walking out the door.

* * *

'They look like hungry wolves,' she thought; observing their amped up steps while they awaited their remaining five opponents.

Ryback, Wade Barrett, Alberto Del Rio, Titus O'Neil, and Damien Sandow made their way down the ramp, took the far corner closest to the announce table before Seth started off the match against Ryback. They handled him with the usual quick tags while keeping him isolated in their corner before Seth pulled a crossbody from the top rope, getting caught and slammed to the mat. Ryback tagged out to Titus; who managed one scoop slam before Seth regained his feet, chopped him across his chest and Dean tagged himself in.

Syd sat back; arms crossed over her midsection with an amused grin on her face, enjoying the fans' cheers and the action in the ring. They worked perfectly together; all their moves in sync without a spoken word. She even clapped when the three of them cleared the ring and apron of their opponents a few more minutes into the match. The first turn in the match involved Dean and Syd lost her smile; moving to the edge of her seat while he was manhandled by first Wade and then Alberto. A couple minutes later, Del Rio tossed him to the floor at her feet and Syd's hands clenched into fists until his blue eyes shot to her face and gave her a wink.

'He's okay, Syd; chill out,' she exhaled slowly. Alberto pulled him up off the floor, tossed him back in the ring and tagged in Ryback. 'Get your hand off his face, bastard!' she growled when he pulled at Dean's upper lip and nose. It took a Spinebuster for Seth to rush the ring, break the count on the pin and attack the men on the apron before Ryback tossed him out of the ring. It gave Dean his opening to distance himself from him; and dispose of Del Rio, before he crawled towards Roman. 'Come on, handsome,' she internally cheered him on.

The big man entered the ring to a huge pop, hitting two fast clotheslines on Sandow and Ryback. A quick fist to Wade sent him off the apron to the floor before Sandow whipped him into the ropes and caught a flying clothesline from the big man for his trouble. Titus rushed in to the same treatment before Roman pulled a Samoan drop to Ryback. 'The big man is on fire,' Syd chuckled; unable to keep the smile from her face if she tried.

It quickly turned into a five on three free-for-all that the Shield won. Roman clotheslined Titus and Ryback over the ropes and Seth and Dean were quick to pounce on them. Roman did that lovely sliding kick along the apron to Sandow before rolling back into the ring and driving his fist into the mat; waiting like a predator for his prey. Alberto and Wade made a move to enter the ring but the big man stood up; inviting them in with a gleam in his gray eyes. They thought better of it; retreating up the ramp.

Seth quickly ran the ropes, flipping over the top and; taking down Ryback in front of the announcers' table, landing on his feet like a cat before joining Dean in the ring. The two ran the ropes together and dove through, taking down Sandow and Titus on the other side. Syd turned her attention to Wade shoving Alberto aside before running off to the right side of the stage. Del Rio watched the Englishman take off before he turned into a Superman Punch from Roman; who appeared from nowhere.

The big man stalked proudly down the ramp; meeting his mates halfway before they returned to ringside as a unit. Dean threw Sandow back into the ring and Seth moved to his opponents' empty corner, taunting him when there was nowhere to go and no one to help him. Ambrose stalked up behind him, whipping him off the ropes only to drive both feet into his chest. Sandow repelled off the ropes from the impact and was met with a spear and a three count from Roman.

Syd had to cover her mouth to hide the laugh when Seth and Dean rolled Titus back into the ring; another victim to a spear from the imposing Samoan. She couldn't hide it anymore when her lover and little brother grinned at her before they rolled Ryback into the ring to be victim number three of the spear. They joined Roman in the ring; choosing among their three fallen opponents and poor Ryback drew the short straw for possibly the hundredth time.

'That would be a Triple Powerbomb, Snaggletooth,' Syd chuckled; shrugging her shoulders at JBL before she watched her boys stand proud in the ring.

* * *

"You guys were impressive as hell out there tonight. I've never had so much fun watching you work before," Syd laughed softly while rubbing Joe's shoulders in their suite. "You were definitely strutting like a big dog out there, big man," she ruffled his hair; enjoying the sound of his genuine laugh. "Feel better?" she asked; stepping back to let him stand.

"Much better, baby girl," Joe grinned while stretching his arms over his head without anymore discomfort. "Thank you," he playfully poked her nose, laughing when she swatted at him.

"You're welcome but don't let the good mood carry you away, big man. Randal isn't the only Orton that knows how to RKO," she warned him before a grin overtook her face. "Only in this business," she sighed when her phone rang. "Vince! How are you, old man?" she spoke into her phone with a smile, nodding while he spoke and darted her eyes to Colby; who was practically vibrating with energy on the couch. "It is most appreciated and I'll fly out to meet him tomorrow. No, I'm still on vacation from my brother so it isn't a problem. Thank you, Dad, and give Mom a kiss for me," she blew a kiss into the phone before disconnecting the call and turned to three sets of raised brows. "What?"

"Dad?" Joe asked with a tilt to his head.

"Please! I call your dad Dad too. I grew up around them, for fuck's sake," she waved him off, moving to sit down between Colby and Jon on the couch. "In truth, Vince was more of a father to me than my dad. He's earned the title and I call him that even when he's being an asshole," she tried for levity but the three of them heard the bitter undertone when speaking of Bob Orton.

"So was he calling about what we discussed this morning?" Colby broke the silence, grinning brightly at her when she glanced at him. She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Come on, Syd! I can't hold it in anymore!" he shot off the couch and paced back and forth before her while she flopped across Jon's lap; holding her sides from laughing. "Can I tell them?" he asked when she waved him with a silent nod. "She got us a fucking bus!" he yelled in relief; finally able to get that out of his system.

"No fucking way! Are you serious?" Joe walked up to Colby, gripping his shirt to keep him from bouncing on his toes.

"Completely serious, bro! We have our own bus with beds, a kitchen, a shower, a bathroom, a fucking TV and a driver! No more bullshit with the four of us cramming into a fucking car and swapping out at the wheel!" Colby pumped his fist into the air, absorbed in his excitement that he didn't see the kiss Jon planted on Syd while she was draped across him. It didn't stop the big man from snatching her out of his grasp to hug her though.

"Thank you, baby girl," he whispered into her ear, dangling her in the air within his big arms.

"You're welcome, big man," she smiled softly, squeezing his hands once he set her on her feet. "I'm spending my days off flying out to meet the driver and riding in the Shield mobile to our next house show. We'll be picking you up at the airport," she wheezed out while Colby hugged her from behind. "Can't breathe, pup," she squirmed in his grasp, taking a deep breath once Jon liberated her from his stable mate's arms. "Thank you," she whispered, allowing him to pull her into his chest.

"No, I should be thanking you. You did a hell of a thing for us," he settled his hands on her lower back, resting his forehead against hers. "It means a lot…to all of us; the things you do for us. We're lucky to have you," he said in a soft rasp, darting his blue eyes between her black.

"You're welcome and thank you," she fought down the blush rising in her cheeks but failed miserably when he pecked her lips.

"So when do you leave to get it?" Colby asked; breaking up the tender moment out of excitement.

"After the gym tomorrow," she answered, unable to tear her eyes away from Jon.

"Want some company?" Jon whispered against her lips; his eyes darting between hers.

"Don't you ever go home?" she smiled; flicking her tongue over her suddenly dry lips.

"Nothing to go home to," he shrugged; breath quickening at the sight of her tongue.

"Then I welcome the company," she pressed her lips to his; parting them when his tongue sought entrance. 'Fuck, this man drives me crazy,' she thought while he lazily explored her mouth. Beyond the pounding of her heart, Syd registered the sudden silence in the room and forced herself to break their kiss. "What?" she asked the smiling, staring Joe and Colby.

They glanced at each other before looking back at the couple; Jon still holding Syd to his body. "Awww," they said in unison.

"Fuck you, I'm going to bed," Syd shook her head, hiding her blush in Jon's chest.

"Come on, Syd; we're just messing with ya," Colby chuckled; the breath rushing from his lungs instantly when Jon took a page from Joe's book and speared him into the couch.

"Picking on Syd isn't allowed, Lopez," Jon ground out, mixing it up with Colby until he had him in a rear-naked choke. "Apologize or its lights out," he cinched it in with his legs wrapped around his waist, leaving Colby with no alternative.

"Sorry, Kitten," Colby cackled; losing his breath when Jon pulled in tighter.

"She's my Kitten, not yours," Jon growled in his ear; chuckling when Colby pushed off of the floor and sent the couch tipping backwards.

"She's my sister!" Colby shouted back, twisting around in Jon's grip.

The wrestling match continued while Joe wandered up next to Syd, draping an arm across her shoulders. "So mama bear, there's your little brother and your lover…my condolences," he chuckled when she leaned into his side.

"I don't know what I was thinking, papa bear," she shook her head, laughing while the two of them rolled around the floor; jockeying for position.

**AN: Okay, so no steamy sex in this one but they'll get back to it soon. Just needed to get those mushy feelings out in the open. Review to continue and to any new readers; feel free to add any places you'd like to read Jon and Syd getting…creatively passionate in.**


End file.
